


Part of Eleven's Life, Part of His

by thelastpage



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastpage/pseuds/thelastpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hadn’t taken long for the excitement of fans to make Matt’s words at New Orleans to blow up all over the internet. Including onto Karen’s twitter feed which she promptly emailed these curious facts to Alex.</p><p>I saw the video of Matt talking about Alex, freaked out, calmed down a little then saw people writing fanfics about it and freaked out more before finally writing this.<br/>Hope you all like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Eleven's Life, Part of His

It hadn’t taken long for the excitement of fans to make Matt’s words at New Orleans to blow up all over the internet. Including onto Karen’s twitter feed which she promptly emailed these curious facts to Alex.

_Alex, wasn’t sure if you would see all the buzz but I thought you should know. Matt said some, well, interesting things about you at the panel he was at. Lots of people are freaking out about it. And I think you should talk to him after you see it. -Kaz_

Amazement and wonder made her look up the panel, searching for a video, wanting to see his facial expressions as he said those words, needing it as confirmation that they were true. Her hand clasped over her mouth as she watched a minute long video of his answer to seeing River and Twelve together. _I’m really possessive over Alex. … But I’m really proud of the fact that Alex was part of Eleven’s life. My wife!_ He hadn’t said anything like that before, well, not when she was within earshot of it at least. Questions started whirling through her mind. Did he mean his words? Or was he just kidding around? To be honest, she had noticed that lately whenever River was mentioned to him, it was strictly River, nothing about her.

Curiosity got the better of her and she found herself pulling out her mobile. She chewed on her bottom lip as she dialed his number, hoping for a quick answer.

“Alex?”

She couldn’t help but smirk, hearing confusion in his lovely tone. “Who else would it be with my number, darling?”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

A soft chuckle came from his end of the call and it made her realize just how much she had missed that sound. They had stayed in communication since he left Who but mostly through text messages. Hearing his voice live was a rarity these days.

“So, what’s up? What have I done to earn the luxury of hearing your voice, Kingston?”

“A certain red head told me, well, alerted me to the fact of certain things you said at Comic Con, Matt.” Something about his words made her head stir. Kingston. He hadn’t called her that during the panel. Just Alex. She wasn’t sure if she should worry or not. “And of course, I had to go find a video of it to be sure.”

“Ohh. Umm…”

Alex could picture him right now. Running a hand through his hair, holding the phone to his ear with the other, shifting slightly, trying to figure out what to say.

“Well, I guess I saw the moment and took it. I’m normally rubbish at interviews, especially when I’m at panels. But I guess I was going to spill at some point and that seemed like a pretty damn good one.”

She blinked, surprise and confusion mixing as she tried to digest his words. “Wait, what?”

“Christ, Alex. Don’t you get it?”

There it was again. Alex. Usually, she had no problem decoding his words and figuring out his true meaning but this…. This was different for reasons she couldn’t place her finger on. “Matt, what is it?”

“Alex, I…” He sighed and paused before starting his words over. “I think. No. I’m fairly certain that I’m in love with you.”

She couldn’t speak at that, her breath catching in her throat. He was what? No, he couldn’t be. Not Matt. Adorable, almost two decades younger than her, could get any woman he wanted, charming, talented Matt. Not the man that she could never deny her attraction and feelings towards, the one man she swore to never follow through with those feelings for.

“Kingston? Please say something. You’re worrying me.”

She swallowed, trying to stop her brain from going a mile a minute, to reply to him with the right words. “Matt, I… Are you sure?”

The silence before he spoke felt like a vice on her heart.

“I am. And I think I’ve felt this way for a while now. Just took me a bit to realize it. Guess that isn’t surprising, huh?”

Exhaling in a rush, she felt like grinning, dancing, singing and crying at the same time. Oh God, Alex wished she could kiss him right now. “Oh, Matthew. You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that.”

“You… Do you feel the same?”

“I was absolutely content to be just friends. I never ever thought you’d be interested in me, let alone love me. I mean, you know my past. And there’s the age difference and we were co-workers. Plus, Matt, you could have any woman that you crooked a finger at.”

He laughed, a short bark of laugh and it sounded like he was shaking his head as it happened. “Kingston, you know I’ve never cared about any of that. I’ve never held your past against you and I won’t. And if that’s all it takes to get a woman, I don’t think I’d want her.”

The smile that grew on her face and took it over, lighting up her eyes, made her laugh softly. “Matt, are you free? I mean, could we move this conversation over to skype? I’d really like to see your face right now.”

His chuckle echoed hers, connecting her words to his in a seamless transition of happy tones. “Anything for you, Kingston. Just give me a minute to find a quiet spot. I’ll call you.”

“Alright.”

There was just the click of the call ending and Alex was hurrying to get to her laptop in the living room. Fingers typing quickly, moving from keys to the mouse bar to pull up and sign into skype, awaiting for the little pop up that said Matt was calling her. Her laptop beeped with its arrival and she quickly clicked, hands clasping over her mouth as his camera came on, revealing a smirking Matt with ruffled hair staring back at her.

“Hello, love. God, I’m really glad that you’re not crying.”

She chuckled, hands dropping to her chest. “If I was, they would be happy tears, I assure you.”

He smiled to her, running a hand through his head. “So… you haven’t exactly said how you feel. Other than happy. Which is great but, you know…”

“Oh, darling. I love you. I thought that was clear.” She giggled, tucking a curl behind her ear. “But I guess we’re both a bit bad at figuring that out.”

He nodded quickly. “Well, that’s settled then. What are we going to do about this? I mean, I miss you like crazy.”

She gave him a little smile. “Come visit me. You’re due for a break, right? I’m still in L.A.”

He grinned, brown eyes sparkling. “Great! I’ll let you know what flight I can get and I’ll book a hotel room and we can go out and have a proper date. It’ll be the best, I promise!”

Alex giggled, shaking her head. “Nonsense. You’ll be staying with me, darling. And we have to add an outing to that. Salome has been missing you too.”

Matt’s head dropped slightly, a laugh slipping from his lips once more. “Of course. Tell the poppet we’ll do whatever she wants.” There was a faint voice calling his name, making him frown. “I gotta go. Got to deal with the press. Talk to you later?”

She nodded a few times, “Of course, love. Whenever you want.”

“I love you, Kingston.”

“I love you too, Matt.”

Alex sat there for a moment once the skype call was over, staring at the screen. So much had happened within an hour. Admissions of love, truth being spilt, laughs shared and tears on the verge of being shed. She was a little bit weary of giving her heart away but Matt was a friend. They knew each so well and she knew he wouldn’t push, wouldn’t pry, and would let them go at whatever pace she wanted. She didn’t want to get too hopeful and having her world come crashing down again. But she felt pretty damn good about this new step with Matt.

She smiled, feeling her cheeks heat up as she closed skype and pulled up her email.

Sometimes, all it took was for a dear friend to be a little pushy.

_Thanks, Karen. - Alex_


End file.
